


One Kiss

by Cantatrice18



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Romantic Fluff, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Jacques and Olivia's thoughts during their all-too-brief kiss outside the VFD jail.





	One Kiss

She’d learned how to kiss from books, which, looking back on it now, had not been as comprehensively instructive as she’d believed. When Jacques leaned in, their lips meeting with an unnerving, exhilarating passion, all the lessons she’d gleaned from Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters flew out the window, leaving her with nothing but stunned pleasure at the feel of his mouth pressed to hers. It was a sensation she’d never imagined, one she couldn’t have prepared for even with all the romance novels in the world.

…

He’d kissed women before, though never like this. His kisses were calculated, well-planned and well-executed. But here, outside the village jail with only moments to spare, he found himself acting on impulse. She was too wonderful to leave behind without something to connect them, some moment neither of them would forget. And when he tasted the sweetness of her mouth, felt her hesitant response become more confident, he knew he’d chosen right. Olivia was not like other women, and whatever happened now, he would never forget the brief spark of desire that flashed between them like a match lighting tinder.


End file.
